Secret
by Lia Lights
Summary: Bella is a rebirth of Silver, a goddess, Edward who is really Edmund see's Bella and thinks he's in luck. Summary sucks please read book 2 coming out soon!


Leap of Faith

1: Start

The laughter of kids filled my ear drums, their smiles warm my day, seeing them alive and happy makes me alive and happy though coming home each day to see my Father laying in bed dying due to the illness. I come home to wet my Father's face "Father this is not good, why can't you just go see a witch doctor?"

Father sigh "Silver, you know why I can't." Father said "So let me heal you." I said "I won't let you Silver." Father said "Why father? These people are dying and you won't let me heal you." I said our necklace's and hand mark shined.

Father got up "You must go Silver!" I looked at Father "And leave you here! I will not-"

"Go Silver!" I ran I heard a loud bang I turn around and see my father on the ground I began to cry I ran to the temple and clutch to my necklace. I closed my eyes and chanted magic words to protect my people and kingdom I open my eyes to the color of blue I see a man he looked at me and pointed his weapon at me. I smiled at him "You will try again." and we both died.

**Twenty thousand years later**

I open my eyes to hear my docking station playing Charice Louder I got up and dressed. That dream... what does it mean? I sigh and shook my head my brown hair mixing with my white highlights moon baby I died on a full moon and was reborn freaky hu? Anyway let me tell you about myself my name is Isabella Marie. Swan. Hunter (Hunter from my Father) when I was a few months old my Mother took me away from Forks, Washington to live with her in Phoenix, Arizona.

When I was sixteen she married to a major league baseball player name Jon. I use to visit my Father every summer until my 16th birthday I didn't want to be shared. But now my mother is moving to Florida and I'm going to live with my dad.

"Come on Bella! We need to catch your plane!" Mom called I grabbed my iPod and left leaving Arizona will be a good thing... I think.

"Bella?" I turn around and see dad I smiled and hugged him "Hi Dad." I said "How was the flight?" I shrug "I had my iPod on and was asleep so I don't know." I said we got in his car Dad he's cheif of police so the news of his daughter coming back spread like wild fire.

We stopped by the small baby blue house I got out the car and held to my necklace and followed dad in the house.

"There's the bathroom," Dad pointed I nodded, "hey Bells, sorry to leave you alone today but a guard was killed today by some kind of animal." I looked at him and jerk my head back "Animal?" I repeated "Yeah." I nodded "Oh and your school all ready knows about your condition." I huff "You tell them?" I ask Dad shrug "They asked." I shook my head.

"Great." I said.

My school was not that big nor that small. I was use to the glares but during lunch I felt a pair of eyes on me it was strange I had to look back. Yes a boy bronze hair and topaz eyes staring at me like I did something to him my new friend Flora looked at me "Bella? What are you doing?" I blink and looked at Flora "That kid he's just... staring at me."

Flora looked "Oh, you mean Edward Cullen?" I looked back then at Flora and nodded "The Cullens take a toll on who's new. It seems Edward has a thing for you." Edward's lips twitch "Don't wase your time though 'kay Bella?" I smirk and shook my head "Wasn't planning on it." I said then looked back at Edward I purse my lips together and sigh.

Biology was next something I seemed to be good at Bio class. The only empty seat was next to Cullen "Ah yes Miss. Swan." Mr. Sato said "Hunter. Not Swan." I corrected Mr. Sato cock an eyebrow "Take a seat." I shook my head and took my seat next to Edward he sifted his weight to the other side and covered his nose I sneakly smelled my hair_ coconuts my favorite smell, whats wrong with him?_ I looked at Edward Cullen again and got annoyed.

"Are you okay?" I ask Edward's eyes laid on mine he took a deep breath "No." Edward said "So why are you like this?" I ask "Must you question everything Bella?" Edward ask I blinked in shock "How the heck do you know my name?" I ask "Everyone knows your name Bella, this is Forks a small town news gets around pretty fast." Edward said.

My necklace shined and a burning feeling on my hand. I looked at my hand and see a sun mark with a cresent moon in the middle "What the hell?" I whispered Edward looked at me and shook his head and had a smile I looked at him.

_What is he smiling about?_ I thought the bell rang and Edward got up and left the class.

2: What am I?

The next day Dad had a car in the parking lot. I looked at Dad then at the car and back again "Um Dad?" he looked at me and smiled "Bella! Hey." I smiled "What's with the car?" I ask "Oh, its for you. Like it?" I nodded Dad got me a 2011 ebony lexus though the car is to fancy for me to drive. Dad saw my hand "What happened there kiddo?"

I looked at my hand "I don't know." I said it wasn't a lie I really didn't know what happened to my hand. My iPhone rang _Slow me down_ by _Emmy Rossum_ I picked it up "Hi Mom." I turn my back on Dad "Hey baby, how's Forks?" Mom ask.

"Uh, good. But the only thing is this one kid name Edward Cullen wouldn't keep his eyes off me." I said "Is he cute?" Mom ask "Mother!" then I blush and nodded "Yes, he's cute, very cute." I said "What does he look like?" Mom ask.

"Bronze hair, topaz eyes, steady eyes, strong arms, and beautiful lips." I said "Now don't go all head over heels for this boy Bella." Mom warned I sigh and nodded "Okay Mom." I said "Well I gotta go, school." I said "Bye." I hung up.

At school Edward was there with his family Alice the little pixie, Rosalie the model, Emmett the football player, and Jasper the one who looks in pain. That's how I think they look like Edward though stands out more "Bella!" I turn around and see Flora I smiled "Hi Flora." I said "Hey listen, me and my sister are going dress shopping wanna come?" FLora ask "I'd love to." I said Flora smiled and ran off I looked back to the Cullen's "Bella!" I sigh and turn around.

A boy with shaggy jet black hair and eyes like coal looked at me tan skin tall maybe 6'2? He smiled at me "Hey Bella, welcome back to Forks." he said "Jacob?" I said he nodded "Damn Jacob, you got taller." I said Jacob smiled and shrug "I'm glad your back Bella. Forks has been a bit humdrum." my eyes widen "Wow big word Jacob, been doing your home work?"

I heard Edward smirk I looked at him "Stupid leech." Jacob muttered "What?" I ask Jacob shook his head "Nothing, hey... wanna come by my place this weekend? My family is doing a party at night since my sister Rebecca came back from campus." I nodded "I'd love to." I said Jacob smiled and nodded he grasp me in a big bear hug.

"Its good to have you back Bella." I smiled and hugged Jacob back he let me go and ran off.

School was done I was by my car listing to my iPod Paramore Monster playing. I felt steady eyes on me I turn around and see Edward by his car I lowered my music and saw Jasper and Emmett go to Edward _"Don't even think about it Edward!_" Emmett hiss Jasper kept his eyes on Edward _"She's not one of us!"_ he growled Edward looked at Emmett _"She's the Princess Emmett, Silver remember?"_ I gasp and heard a car I fell on my ass and see a car.

I let my hands out and my necklace shined the car stopped. I took in a breath and got in my car and drove off knowing the Cullen saw this.

**Edwards pov**

Bella left the school after she stopped a car from killing her "See?" I looked at Emmet. He rolled his eyes at me "Edward, leave her alone. So what if she is Silver? You have no right-"

"He does Emmett." Jasper said Rosalie and Alice came "I see Silver is back again." Rose said I rolled my eyes at her and Alice smiled she then gasp and looked at nothing "Alice?" we all said together she blinked "Might as well tell Carlise and Esme." Alice said.

**Alice's pov**

That was a close one seeing how I just block Edward from seeing the vision I just had Jasper and I got in the car and drove "What did you see Alice?" I sigh "I knew I couldn't keep it from you." I said Jasper looked at me "Bella, her father and mother die and Aro comes to take her and use her for her power." I said Jasper looked ahead so did I.

Jasper stopped the car by the house we got out and see Carlise and Esme "So Silver is back." we nodded "And she heard what Emmett said." Edward said they looked at Emmett "I didn't know she could hear us." Emmett said Rose smack Emmett in the back of the head and Emmett rubbed his head "Sorry." Emmett said I sat on the sofa.

I took my sketch pad out and began to draw Damaniea her home land her kingdom to say. This was different Bella was holding Edward's hand looking at him with loving eyes and I gasp and dropped the pad _She's pregnant!_ they looked at me "Alice?" Jasper was by my side and I jumped "What happened?" Jasper ask "Not here." I said then grabbed his hand "You need to hunt." I looked at my family "We'll be back." I said and we both left.

I was crouch on a boulder and Jasper had his foot on a tree arms folded across his chest "Tell me." Jasper said "Bella and Edward get together." I said "Okay we know that." Jasper said I shook my head "No. This is different." I said "How?" Jasper ask I looked into his topaz eyes "Bella's pregnant in this vision." I said.

**Bella's pov**

I was home and it was night time I wanted to talk to Dad I went downstairs to see Dad reading a news paper "Hey Dad." I sat on the sofa he put the paper down and smiled "Hey Bells, what's up?" Dad ask "What am I?" I ask.

Dad sigh "I knew this day would come sooner or later." Dad said I waited "Bella your the recarnation of Silver. The dreams you have are real." Dad said I looked at Dad "They are?" Dad nodded "So you really become sick and die?" I ask Dad shrug "They didn't have any medicine back then, maybe I will maybe I won't. I don't know." Dad said I sigh.

There was a knock on the door Dad got up and went to get the door "Jacob?" Dad said I got up and see Jacob "Jake... what are you doing here?" I ask Jacob looked at me and hugged me "Bella! Are you okay? I heard about the car and I came." Jacob said "Wait... how'd you know about the car? And don't give me the 'this is Forks... news get around fast' bullshit!" Dad was about to leave "No you don't Dad." I said we went to the den and sat down.

"Gee Bella... can't this-"

"No!" I said they both sigh "I'm a werewolf... okay? One of my memembers saw you and told me." Jacob said I looked at Dad "He's kidding... right?" I ask Dad shook his head "No... he's not." I huff.

The weekend came and I saw Jacob's sister, Rebecca. Long black hair, tan skin, and beautiful dark brown eyes Rebecca looked our way "Bella!" she ran to me and had me in a big bear hug I smiled "Thank god your okay!" Becca said "I'm fine." I said Becca let me go and smiled Jacob shook his head I saw boys come all having short black hair and no shirt.

"Bella this is Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Frank." I nodded and saw a girl around Rebecca's height "And this is Leah Clearwater." I purse my lips together "Everyone... Bella." they nodded Paul went to Rebecca "Becca... you need to stay inside in this weather." Paul said "Please Paul... like I get sick now." Becca said "Wolf?" I ask.

Rebecca nodded "Ah." I said "We still doing the party?" Jake ask Sam "Why wouldn't we? We want Bella know our history." Sam said "History?" I repeated "Knowing the werewolf line." I shook my head "I know it... knowing it was really not that hard." I said "Oh really?" Jared said "I touch things and get everything." I went to Jared and grabbed his hand.

I closed my eyes "Like now... you full name is Jared Scott. Fisher Jr. you have a thing for a girl in your school but doesn't know your even alive. And you listen to Paramore, Flyleaf, and Nickleback." I said Jared went red out of embarrassment "Anyone else want me to embarrass them?" I ask they shook there heads "Bella." I looked at Jake and smiled.

"Sorry... force of habit." I said Jake smiled and shook his head "Come on party is about to start." Jake said "Jake... party will start in an hour let Bella come with me... we need to talk." Rebecca grabbed my hand I looked at Jake and my eyes pleaded but Jake smiled and shook his head.

3: Dance with me

Rebecca was chaning her cloths into a dress Rebecca came out the bathroom and toss me a dress "Put it on to short to fit me." I got up and changed into the dress using my powers to pull the zipper up I smiled and used my powers to do my hair.

I came out and Rebecca's eyes widen "Oh miss girl you got boobies!" I blushed "Yeah." I said "Lets me find out you trying to look better then me at my party." I rolled my eyes "Can you keep a secret Bella?" I looked at Rebecca "Yeah, what's up?" I ask "I'm pregnant." my eyes widen "Rebecca that's great news!" I said and hugged Rebecca "I haven't told anyone yet, not even Paul or my family. Please don't say anything!" I nodded.

**Alice povs**

Jasper kept asking me if i was sure about the vision and I told him yes until we reach the house Edward was there "Hey Edward." I said "Alice, you suck at keeping visions to yourself." I looked at Jasper for some support "Hey, don't look at me." Jasper said and left "Jazzy!" I called "What happened?" Edward ask "You and Bella become mates." I said "Yes I know that." Edward said "Okay, so what do you want me to tell you Edward? If you know that you and Bella become mates?" I was getting upset "Because you had another vision." Edward said pointing out the problem.

"There was a battle and Bella was in it." I said "Bella was in a battle?" Edward growled "Look Edward Bella is the rebirth of Silver, she knows how to fight." I said Edward sighs the night grew on and Edward left to our cousins to Tanya. I never really like Tanya gloating like Roslie about her beauty.

**Bella povs**

We went to the beach and saw fire burning, smelled food cooking, and heard music playing. We ate and joke around. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun in my life "Hey Bella." I looked up at Jacob "Dance with me?" I grabbed Jacob's hands and we danced I didn't bother to wear anything for my feet no one did "Is that Bella Swan?" I turn around and see Billy I smiled "Hi Billy." I said and hugged him "How are things?" I ask "Good, glad your here." Billy said "Me or Silver?" I ask "Just you. I never studied Silver." I smiled "Go have fun." me and Jacob went back to dancing.

Paul stayed with Rebecca and we would glance at each other Rebecca got up with a bottle of water in her hands "Okay its time to play a game." everyone groan "What kind of game?" Leah ask "A game of secrets." ah she's going to use this game to tell everyone "Leah, you first." Becca sad "I pick Seth," Seth was a younger version of Jake, "tell us a secret." Leah said "You know I have no secret." Seth said "Liar." Leah said "Damn it Leah!" Seth said we laugh.

"Okay fine! I have a tattoo on the back of my neck that is a style of a lotus flower." Seth said "Real manly Seth boy!" Embry said "Fuck off Embry." Jake said Embry shut his mouth "Okay I pick Bella." Seth and everyone looked at me "What's your secret?" Seth ask I thought about a secret "A secret of mine?" I said aloud "I have a secret crush on a boy in my school." Jake seemed upset on that "Okay Rebecca, your turn." I looked at Rebecca "What's your secret?"

Everyone looked at Rebecca "My secret... is that I'm pregnant." Becca said everyone looked at Becca Paul got up and looked at Becca with wide eyes "We're going to be a family?" Becca smiled and nodded Paul hugged Rebecca in a tight hug I sense something I got up and looked into the forest "Bella?" Jake said and got up "What is it?" Jake ask I shook my head "Nothing, listen I gotta start going home." I said "No!" I looked at Jake "Stay for a few more hours." Jake begged "Jacob, you know I can't." I said "I know." Jake sigh "Let me take you home." Jake said I nodded.

**Alice Pov**

I focus on Bella trying to get a read on her but she just vanish out of no where then I hiss "Damn werewolves!" Jazzy looked at me "Alice, you okay?" I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine Jazzy." I said Carlise came "Alice, we need to talk." I looked at Carlise "What's up Carlise?" I ask Carlise looked at me and I followed Carlise to his office "Alice, what did you _really_ see? And don't give me the crap of Bella fighting I know that." Carlise said "Bella becomes pregnant with Edward's child." I said Carlise looked at me "With Edward's child?" I nodded "Vampires can't give offsprings to humans." Carlise said "That's the part your wrong on." Jazzy came in "I met a vampire and a half vampire."

I looked at Jazzy "Name?" Carlise press Jazzy shook his head "I don't remember." Jazzy said "This vampire is important to us, we need to find him or her before anything that Alice see's happens." Carlise said Jasper nodded "Yes Carlise." Jasper said we both left to our room we sat on the bed "Alice, are you sure that's what you saw?" I looked at Jazzy "Don't start this again Jazzy. What I see is what I see." I said "Okay Alice." Jazyy said I looked at Jazzy and know he thinks I'm crazy I sigh and Jasper kissed me I let Jasper erase my worries and smiled about it.

**Bella Pov**

When I reach home Jake was happy about it I went to take a shower and saw a note on the fridge I looked at it

_Bella went out hunting in the woods there was another bear attack, stay home. I ate don't worry_

_-love Dad._

I sigh and shook my head I went upstairs and went on my computer and heard a knock on my door I got up and saw a rode on my bed I pick the rod up and went to the front door and open it no one "Kids." I closed the door and turn around the rod became long I looked up and screamed seeing a beautiful strawberry blond hair girl with topaz eyes like the Cullens a sister maybe? She smiled "Hello Silver." her voice was soft and childlike "Who are you?" I ask "Oh sorry princess, names Tanya the Cullens cousin's." I was open mouthed "I'm from the Denali," Tanya glance at the rod and smiled, "I see it already knows who you are." I step back "What are you doing in my house?" I ask.

Tanya smiled "I came, to take you back home." Tayna said "Under who's orders?" I press "By mine." I turn around my hair smacking me in the face I see a girl with white hair and silver eyes "Who are you?" I ask "My name is Annaleese." her voice where is it from "I am your true birth mother." I gasp.

We sat in my cramp living room I looked into my Mother's eyes "Your my real biological birth mother?" I ask she nodded "I want answers." I said "I have the answers." I nod "Where was I born?" I ask "In Atlanta." Mom said I nodded "I know that." I said "Oh you mean the year." I nod "What do you think?" Mom ask "Nineteen-ninety-four?" Mom nodded "Correct." Mom said Tanya hissed we looked at Tanya "What is it Tanya?" Mom asked "Aro, he know's about Bella." I looked at Mom.

"Who's Aro?" I ask getting up "A very powerful vampire." Mom said "Okay he won't-"

"He will Bell, Aro wanted to kill you when I was pregnant with you. He also-"

A knock stopped Mom I took a deep breath and opened the door to see a man in a black suit with long hair and amber eyes "Hello Isabella." I swallowed "Can I help you?" I ask "Yes, you can come back to Italy with me." I shook my head "My Father needs to be watched over." I was about to close the door but Aro grabbed my wrist and I gasp: Silver was running she fell and turn on her back to see a man with long hair and amber eyes he smiled "Who are you?" Silver ask "My name is Aro dear Silver, I will kill you and continue to kill your soul until your soul dies out from this realm." Silver's eyes went coal black "Lucentos!" Aro flew back and Silver got up and whistled a bird came and flew off.

They landed and Silver got off and went in a cave and started to chant something but died: I yank my wrist free and looked at Aro "You will not kill me Aro." I hissed "Not yet but soon I will Bella." Aro said and left I closed the door and turn around to see Edward I jumped and exhaled "Why does everyone like to sneak up on me!" I yelled and paced to my room "Bella wait," Edward grabbed my wrist and I stopped and looked at him "What?" I said, "I want to try something." Edward said and lean in I froze in my spot I smelled Edward's scent and it was sweet "Edward." I breathe Edward kissed me on the lips it was soft.

Edward let my wrist go and pulled me to him: "Silver!" she turn and saw a man she smiled "Edmund." Silver said "What happened?" Edmund ask "Its over." Silver said "Don't say that." Silver place a silver bloody hand on his face "I will be reborn, don't worry. You'll now." Silver said: I moved from Edward and looked at him "Edmund?" Edward smiled and I hugged him "Your alive!" I breathe "Bella?" Mom called I let go and saw Mom and Tanya. I quickly moved from Edward and saw the fire in Tanya's eyes "Who's this Bella?" Mom ask "My cousin Edward Anthony. M. Cullen." Tanya said "He's also Edmund." I said Mom looked at Edward "Your alive? How?" Mom asked.

**Alice's pov**

Edward was at Bella's house after I told him that Aro was there Jasper looked at me "You seem unsteady, what's wrong?" I looked at Jasper "To many visions coming fast." I said with a shake of my head Jasper sigh "What do you think they're doing?" Jasper ask "You don't want to know." I said Jasper gave me a questioning looks but I just smiled and shook my head "Its nothing Jazz." I said with a smile.

**Bella's pov**

We sat down in the living room trying to get everything in order then my Dad came and saw us four but seeing Mom was one that broke his heart "Stella?" Mom smiled "Hello Charlie." Mom said.

At night my parents (real) talked to each other it turns out that my "mother" was just one to fill up the sadness in my heart Edward came when I was in slacks and t shirt "I still don't know about leaving you alone Bella." Edward said I looked at Edward "Edward-"

"What if Aro comes back? I can't live with myself if something bad happens to you."


End file.
